Kara Kent
Kara Kent (codename Supergirl) is a native of the planet Krypton & the cousin of Superman. Born Kara Zor-El, she was sent to Earth at the age of 12 but would remain in cryostasis for 23 years until 1998. After finding her cousin, she became Supergirl & joined the Titans. Now she is a member of the Justice League, Super Squad, Birds of Prey & Legion of Superheroes. Background 1966 - 1975 Born into the great House of El, Kara was surrounded by the finer things in life. Her father was a an elite scientist on their planet, just like her uncle Jor-El. Kara received the best education & best tutors growing up in Argo City. When her uncle informed her father of Krypton's impeding doom, he took after him & make a space pod for Kara to leave Krypton in. After explaining to her to what was going to happen & how she needed to find her baby cousin Kal-El, he placed her in the pod to be on her way. As the planet explodes, Kara's pod in sent into the atmosphere towards Earth. But during her take off, a large meteor from Krypton hits her pod causing her to drift off course. 1998 Kara would be in cryostasis for around 23 years before awakening while in space. Her baby cousin, who had now grown up to be an adult, had activated his space pod, causing a signal to reach out to Kara's pod. Her pod then self navigated itself to the small town of Smallville in Kansas. Upon her arrival, Kara was very confused but introduced her self as Kara Zor-El of the House of El. Hearing her name & noticing her house sigil, Clark recognized some familiarity & stated his birth name. Realizing that the man was her grown up cousin, Kara broke down in tears & hugged the man. Clark initially brought Kara to the Fortress of Solitude for clarification where Kelex, the Kryptonian Service Robot confirmed Kara's sentiments & explained her disappearance over the last 23 years. Taking everything in, Kara was overwhelmed to not only learn of her planet's demise but her parents' as well. Because Clark didn't want to leave her alone at The Fortress & she had nowhere else to go, Martha volunteered to house the girl on the Kent Family Farm & adopt her as her daughter. Clark agreed to the idea as he didn't want to be separated from his last blood relative. 1998 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology ** Solar Energy Absorption ** Heat Vision ** Enhanced Senses *** Superhuman Hearing *** Enhanced Vision **** Telescopic Vision **** X-Ray Vision **** Microscopic Vision ** Flight ** Invulnerability ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Super Breath * Genius Level Intellect * Multilingualism: Kara can speak fluent English & Kryptonian. She can understand other languages. Weaknesses * Kryptonite * Magic * Sensory Overload * Solar Energy Dependency Ratings * Intelligence: Level 7 * Strength: Level 6 * Speed: Level 6 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 7 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * While growing up on Krypton, Thara & Kara were best friends. * Clark insisted on Martha adopting Kara as he wanted to be close to his last remaining family member. * Kara was eager about coming a superhero. * Being Superman's cousin has made her entitled as she feels she should be recognized more. * She used to lash out a lot back when she was on the Titans. * She also had a short relationship with Lar Gand upon joining the Legion. * She has a pet cat named Streaky. Streaky's brother is Squeaky, the cat of Lois Lane. * Supergirl has a power ranking of 295, classifying her as Threat Level 6. Notes * Her relationship with Jimmy Olsen, Samantha Arias & Lutessa Luthor are nods to the Arrowverse. * Her sexuality is a nod to the the Arrowverse when she told Alex about her "lesbianism" towards Lena Luthor. She's also portrayed as a lesbian on DC Bombshells. * Her address is a nod to Supergirl (Volume 7) #1 where the Danvers Brownstone first made an appearance. * Her middle name is a nod to Linda Danvers, one of the characters to take the mantle of Supergirl. * She is a composite character with Karen Starr, Earth 2's Supergirl. * Her relationship with Michael Holt is a nod to Karen Starr's relationship with him. * Earth-44 Explanation: It personally makes more sense for Martha Kent to be the one to adopt & raise Kara instead of a random family. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Super Squad Category:Justice League Category:Birds of Prey Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Titans Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:LGBT+ Category:Composite Characters Category:Threat Level 6